The accident
by Gnecco
Summary: Humanstuck! Mituna gets in an accident, how does this affect his and Latula's life? rated T for some scenes. Sadstuck!
1. A new friendship

**I will try to make these comments short, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction tho, I am working hard on it. I will NOT describe how any of the characters looks, This is HUMANSTUCK so I want you to have your own headcanon, if you want to know mine then go ahead and ask, I also have a headcanon place where Latula moved from.  
This chapter is mostly to get to know the backstory on how they met, chapter 2 will be when they're older. Also inspired by a small comic about them, I can't find it now though! If you find it please link it to me so I can put it up. But yes, Enjoy~**

On the plane sits a lonely girl with her mother, she was just 12, but forced to move to a new place. It didn't honestly matter to her, she didn't have many friends before. But moving to a new place was scary; she didn't know anything about the people there. At least at home, her old home, she knew who to avoid.. She sighed as they got into the taxi after the plane, driving off to her new home. It was just her and her mother, she never knew her father. When they arrived, she helped her mother carry the bags into the house, it was a big and nice house, she couldn't complain about that, but it was summer and she had none to hang with. If she had school she could simply do homework, but now she was left with nothing to do.

After a couple of days they were finished fully unpacking everything, her mother was a lawyer and they had to move due to her work, but at least she made quite enough money. The little girl was told to go outside to play, try to make some friends, though she didn't honestly see the point but did anyway, She didn't walk too far away, just to the park down the street. In the park there were many kids playing, also some kids skating.. She had never seen people do this before, only on TV, and she always found it so cool! But her mother said it was only for boys, and that she shouldn't use a skateboard, probably her mother didn't mean that, she simply didn't want her to get hurt, she was pretty overprotective at times.

A boy rolled by her on his skateboard, he looked like he was around 13, he did some tricks, not too advanced, but still pretty radical. "Radical moves!" she yelled to him, smiling wide. The boy turned to her and looked at her before smiling back "Thanks! ..You're that new girl, right? I saw you going into that big house down the street." He pointed in that direction and the girl nodded her head "yes, I live there, I just moved here with my mom. I'm Latula" she said politely. "Nice to meet you, Latula! I'm Mituna." He shook her hand "do you wanna try my skateboard?" he asked her. The girl hesitated at first before replying "I.. I can't, girls aren't supposed to skate." Mituna looked at her before handing her the skateboard "BULLSHIT! Come on, I'll teach you!" he gave her a comforting smile, and she took the skateboard. Latula got on the skateboard, holding onto Mituna.

_**After that day, the two grew up together, being best friends, and one day it turned into something more: A relationship.**_


	2. The accident

It was finally summer, and Latula was looking forward to spending more time with her boyfriend, Mituna. They were finally done with school, and both of them had huge plans for college. They were gonna enjoy their last time together with all of their friends before they all moved.

Kankri and Porrim were throwing together a picnic to celebrate summer, everyone were invited. Meenah was looking at the water, looking forward to going away to surf next year. But for now she was sticking to her water scooter. Cronus was flirting with her as usual, he probably wasn't going to college, his parents were rich so it didn't matter to him. Kurloz and Meulin, the mute and the deaf couple, were still together. Kurloz were gonna follow Meulin to her college, she was determined to work with animals.  
Latula didn't dare to ask what Kankri was gonna do, she didn't have time to listen to that.. Porrim could do so much, she had so many plans, Latula was glad she was just gonna become a lawyer, even though not many people knew, she didn't come off as the smartest person, only Porrim and Mituna saw her true self.

Horrus and Rufio were still dating, even though Rufio was cheating on him with Damara and other people, just like he did to Damara when they were dating.  
Damara used to be so nice and sweet, but now she's.. well she can be nice, but she's a huge pervert, I don't mind though. At first we didn't like it, but everyone seem pretty ok with it now.

Honestly Latula had no idea what they were gonna do after summer, Damara might become a stripper.. Horrus a mechanic, and Rufio.. well Latula have no idea.

"Latula? Are you there? Did you want to skate?" Mituna waved at her and Latula snapped back to reality. "huh? Oh yes, coming!" she picked up her skateboard and ran over to him, getting off the grass to skate.

Mituna and Latula had fun while waiting for Porrim to finish putting all the food out, Kankri had started ranting about picnics, so Porrim knew she would have to do the rest for herself.  
after a while Latula stopped and got up to help Porrim, not with the picnic, but shutting Kankri up. "are you leaving, Latula?" Mituna asked her. "no, just keep going, I'm just gonna help Porrim out for a bit." Latula kissed his cheek before running up to them. "hello you two! Kankri.." she put a hand around his shoulder, making him stop talking. She knew very well he had a crush on her, and Porrim didn't like it, but Porrim knew Latula wasn't interested. "how about you help Porrim out, huh?" she asked him. "o-off course! I'm really sorry, Porrim. I didn't see that you had continued without me, you probably weren't even listening to me. Now I must say I find that rude—" and with that Latula covered his mouth "Kankri, today." And he got right to it. "Thank you, Latula." Porrim got up. "No problem, Pornstar!" Latula smiled. Porrim sighed, never getting rid of that nickname.

After a short while, everyone had gathered and eaten. Meenah was stuffing her mouth, talking about some girl trying to be cooler than her all year, totally failing though. Meenah was pretty radical, at first Latula and Meenah weren't even friends, but she discovered that she was pretty cool after a while.  
Cronus and Mituna was chatting, probably about girls.. god knows, Latula didn't mind much anyway, it was mostly Cronus talking.

When everyone was done eating, most of them spread out again, but some was still left here, chatting. Latula was talking to Porrim about college; she was looking forward to it, even though she wouldn't have much free time, due to all the studying. Mituna had gone down to the road, skating by himself.

"So how is it gonna work out with you and Mituna?" Porrim asked Latula, since they weren't going to the same college. "Hm.. well we were gonna meet up as much as we could, he mostly visiting me, since I might not be able to leave school that much. Other than that, we'll just have to cope I guess.." Latula sighed, she was gonna miss Mituna, no doubt about that. "I don't think I've ever seen you too apart for more than an hour though, won't it be hard?"  
"Yeah, but you know me, I'll cope" Latula grinned at Porrim.  
"At least you have the summer together." Porrim said, trying to comfort Latula.  
"Hell yeah! And it's going to be radical!" Latula turned to look at Mituna down on the road, but didn't see him. "Wait, where's Mituna..?" she asked and stood up, looking around. Porrim got up as well. "Over there" she pointed at him skating towards the main road.

Mituna saw them and waved, distracting him from the road. "Mituna! Be careful!" Latula yelled at him, though she trusted him on a skateboard, he was one of the best skaters she had ever seen. She remembers the time they first met pretty well, he taught her how to skate every day that summer.  
A huge crash could be heard and Latula was suddenly back from her good memories. But then she saw what the crash was "M-Mituna?!"

**End of chapter two! It's a bit messy, I dunno.. This is my first story with chapters, but I hope you like it! I tried to make this chapter mostly about getting to know what all the other people were doing, how their relationships were etc. so the title were the accident, I'm sure you had no idea an accident was gonna happen.  
What happened to Mituna? Next chapter will be up soon!**


	3. The waiting

"Latula Pyrope?" A doctor approached Latula who had been waiting in the hospital for an hour now. "Yes! How is he doctor? Is he alright?" Latula almost couldn't keep herself from running to Mituna, she was worried to death. "He feels fine, but he seems to be mentally handicapped." The doctor said to her. "Wh-what?!"

_It had been 3 weeks since the day in the park, and Latula had stayed in the hospital since then, waiting for Mituna to wake up. Their friends had come by, , keeping Latula company and bringing her food, since she refused to leave.  
Mituna's father had been waiting with her most of the time, but had to leave for work a lot, but he knew his son was safe with Latula.  
Latula sat by Mituna's bed, waiting for him to wake up. She cried every night, telling him how everyone missed him, how __**she**__ missed him. Hoping he could hear her. "Oh Mituna.. Please wake up soon, summer isn't the same without you, life isn't the same without you.. I will even take a year off of school to stay with you longer. So please.. Please.. Wake up.." she cried. She looked at his face, moving the hair out of his eyes. She stroked his cheek. She missed his smile, his touch, his voice. "Please, Tuna.. Don't leave me.."  
Latula slept right next to Mituna that night. _

_The next day Porrim and Kankri had come to visit, but heard Latula praying for Mituna. They both knew she wasn't very religious, so for her to pray must have meant she was desperate. They decided to leave her alone for today, and simply left the food there._

_"You think she'll be alright?" Kankri asked Porrim. ".. I'm unsure, depends if Mituna wakes up soon or not." Porrim simply put it, but they both knew Latula wasn't ok.. _

"He's retarded." Said the doctor bluntly. "I know what it means!" Latula pushed pass him, tears streaming down her face. This couldn't be, nothing bad ever happened to Mituna. "Tuna!" She stormed into his room, seeing him on the bed, she ran over to him and hugged him "Tuna, babe, I missed you so much! Oh, oh god, You're alive and fine, I was so worried.. I, I thought you'd die" She cried out, hugging him tightly.  
"Nngghh d-don't touch me!" Mituna pushed her away. "M-Mituna.. what?" Latula stood up and looked at him, surprised by his actions.  
"I-It's nice that you were worried, but.. Who are you?"

**Sorry this chapter is pretty short! I'm gonna try to make the next chapter a lot longer.  
Please leave a review! tell me if I have any mistakes, if you like anything, it makes my day and makes me want to continue.  
I've already started on chapter 4 and I should be done soon..**


	4. The loss

It had been 3 days since Mituna woke up, they were still holding him there, wanting to make sure everything was alright. Tomorrow he could come out, and Latula weren't ready. She was happy she would be able to meet him again, but after the news she got, nothing will ever be the same again.

Today Meenah had come over to cheer her up. "dang gurl, you gotta cheer up! Didn't the doctor say something about.." she put a spoonful with ice cream in her mouth. "it could be fixed?" or something" she spoke with her mouth full, Latula had trouble understanding some of it, but understood what she meant.. she remembers that day all to well..

_"Who are you?" _Mituna looked so confused when he asked her that, not like him at all..

_"I'm.. Latula.. Latula Pyrope? I'm your girlfriend, Mituna. You don't.. remember me?" the doctor walked inside the room "if you hadn't run away from me I could have finished.. he suffers from amnesia, he remembers nothing or no one except for what seems like.. before 10 years of age. I understand you and he are close, and I will give you an hour with him, after that you will be asked to leave. He will be released after 4 days." The doctor stated.  
"He can't.. Remember me.." Latula turned to Mituna "You don't remember me at all? We met in the skating park, remember?" Mituna simply shook his head. He seemed curious, it seemed like she spoke the truth. Maybe she could help him get his memory back.  
"However, his memory might come back bit by bit, if you keep reminding him. It might take years, or he might never get them back." And with this the doctor left._

Latula had been there that hour, talking to Mituna, who had shown interest in listening to her. Latula had simply gone on and on about what had happened, how worried she was and how happy she was he was alive.

"Yo, Earth to rad-girl!" Meenah was snapping her fingers in front of Latula's face; she had dozed off into her memories again. "Sorry Meenah, I'm a bit off today" Latula sighed. "You're been 'a bit off' every day for the past days. Geez gurl, you gotta come outside, skate a bit, make fun of people with me." "No thanks, Paycheck. Tomorrow Mituna is getting out, and I'm going to meet him. I've talked to his dad and he was ok with me hanging out with him, trying to make him remember." Latula took some ice cream.  
"Sounds like a lot of work. ..You must really love him, Tulip.. Must be nice" Meenah said, her thoughts wandered to Cronus and shivered. "But Paycheck, you know if you WANT to you can date Cronus, he asks you out all the time, you say no. I don't understand- ..You know, I do understand. But still, he's a nice guy, once you listen to him.. I've heard.. Just give him a chance" Latula smiled. "Dang, Latula, I thought this was Meulin's job. Leave the relationship shit to her." Meenah decided to ignore what Latula said, even though she couldn't help but to have it in the back of her head. "Ey', do you want to take a ride on my water scooter?" Meenah asked, grinning. "I can't say no to that" Latula got up and dragged Meenah outside with her. "woah, Rad-gurl, slow down!" Meenah said once they were outside. "Come on Meenah, take me on a ride~" Latula said in a jokingly matter. "..Gurl, You a pervert." Meenah took her hand and they walked down to the water were her water scooter was placed. Meenah got it ready and got on, Latula sat behind her, holding onto her.

They were out on the water for a long time, simply enjoying the feel of fresh air and water under them. As they arrived on land again, they just laid down in the grass and looked up at the stars. After enjoying the silence, Meenah spoke up "So.. Tomorrow huh?" She said a bit awkwardly. "Yeah.. Tomorrow" Latula sighed.

The next day, Latula was standing with Mituna's father, waiting for him.  
"Latula, I'm really sorry for this.. I do hope he remembers you soon. I can see it's tough on you." His father looked down at Latula with a comforting smile. But you could see in his eyes he was quite sad about this. He didn't blame Latula, he didn't blame anyone, accidents happened. But he couldn't help but to feel sad over the whole thing. And that was perfectly understandable.  
"I'm sorry as well, Sir. At least he didn't seem to freak out when I told him about me." She continued to look after him and finally spotted him. "There he is! Mituna!" Latula waved to him as he walked on over. "Hello Dad.." He looked over at Latula "..L-Latula right?" Mituna spoke with a shy voice, so unlike him. "Yes, you remember my name, that's great" Latula smiled to him, tried to seem calm but you could easily see she was sad.  
"Shall we go then?" Mituna's father said as he led them out of the hospital.  
"Mituna, Latula here is going to hang out with you today, you have a lot of friends that are worried about you, and since you can't remember them, Latula will help you out. You're ok with that, right?"  
"yeah, I can do that." Mituna smiled to his father, and then looked over at Latula.

As they arrived at Mituna's house, all of his friends were there. They were all happy to see him. Latula had already informed everyone that they probably wouldn't remember them.  
"Relax, Mituna. I'll help you out, ok?" she gave him a comforting smile before she led him to them to greet them. "Hello everyone!" Latula waved to them. "Alright, Mituna. This is Meenah, your best friend; Cronus, Kurloz –he's a mute-, Horrus, Aranea, Porrim, Meulin –she's deaf-, Kankri, Rufio and Damara." Latula said each name as they went up to greet him. Some people tried to hug him, but Mituna clearly wasn't comfortable with that.

"Welcome back, Mituna! Geez, you got us all scared, you idiot" Cronus laughed and smiled to him. The rest saw nothing new in this, they were always messing with each other like that, saying stuff like that. "I-I'm sorry.. Cronus, right?" Mituna said, backing a bit away from Cronus. Cronus took an arm around him "that's right, you should be sorry, you lil' shit"  
Mituna pushed him away "nggh do-don't touch me! I can't.. ngghh.. I'm not an idiot, I'm not a 'lil' shit' stop being mean!"  
Latula rushed over and held Cronus back from Mituna. "Cronus! Be nice to him. I know you two always fool around like that, but he doesn't understand you're joking, ok? Just take it easy or I'll make **you** sorry" Latula spoke with an annoyed voice before turning to Mituna and hugging him, he seemed more comfortable with this. "It's ok, Tuna, he didn't mean it.." She said as comforting as she could. At this point Mituna was crying on Latula's shoulder.  
"Maybe.. everyone should leave and we'll say hi to everyone one of on?" Porrim suggested.  
Latula nodded her head and Porrim lead anyone away. Latula stayed behind with Mituna. "Mituna, are you ok? Babe?" Latula tried to get a look on his face. "Nggh I'm.. I'm—"  
"Chillax babe, deep breaths now" Latula lifted his head up and smiled. Mituna took a deep breath "I'm fine.. Latula" and smiled, wiping his tears.  
"Would you like to do something more relaxing, Tuna?" Latula asked.  
"yes please.. you could tell me about yourself..?" Mituna asked shyly.  
"Sure, Tuna!" Latula took his hand and walked with him over to the calm side of the park. "So I guess I can start with how we met..?" Latula sat down on the grass and made Mituna sit next to her. Mituna simply nodded, looking at her.  
"Well.. when I was 12, I moved here with my mother. I met you in this very park a few days later. You were.. Skating, and I thought it was pretty radical. So you offered to let me borrow your skateboard. Every day that summer I met you in this park and we became pretty good friends fast. When school started we were hanging out all the time. We became best friends, and after turning 15 you asked me out, finally! Heh, I had wanted to ask you myself for so long but didn't dare. We've been together ever since, Tuna.. People find it hard to not see us together even. ..But yes, that day in the park the accident happened.. And now you can't even remember all of this. All the good times we had together, all the stuff we've been through. ..I'm glad you're giving me a chance to tell you though, Tuna" Latula was about to kiss him, but figured it would be better to simply leave it be.  
"nn.. I can't remember any of this, Tulip..." He looked at her with a sad face.  
"..You called me Tulip." Latula looked surprised.  
"Y-Yeah! You always call me Tuna, so I thought I'd give you a cute nick name, and Tulip suits you well!" he smiled.  
"You used to call me that before as well, Tuna." Latula said with a smile, some small tears forming in her eyes. "R-Really? Is that a bad thing? Why are you crying?"  
"I'm just happy, Tuna. It feels nice to have you call me that again." Latula hugged him tightly The fact that Mituna was calling her Tulip, letting her touch him and listening to her stories were really comforting to her. Maybe one day he'd remember something.

**I'd like to thank **scatteredPhilosopher **for the review! I hope you guys like this chapter as well! I tried to make it longer than the last one.. it looks longer when you write in the word document, I swear. But yes, Chapter 5 will be up as soon as I'm done with it. Then I finally get to work on chapter 6 and 7, they're my favs.. Look forward to it.**


	5. Unexpected visitor

**I feel like I should warn you guys about this chapter. It might be a bit… too much? And I like all the characters in this chapter, but I gotta use them to make the plot move along. But yes.. as Kankri would have said, trigger warning? Also thanks again to **scatteredPhilosopher** for the review! **

Mituna was waiting for Latula to ring on his door bell the next day. He was excited and nervous at the same time, Latula was nice to him, and his father trusted her so Mituna did too. As the doorbell rang, Mituna opened the door as quickly as he could. His father had already left for work, leaving some food ready for them he knew Latula could fix. As Mituna opened the door, his smile turned upside down quickly. It wasn't Latula standing there, it was that mean guy. Cronus. "What do you want?" Mituna asked, looking away from him. "Come on, Mituna. I'm your best friend! You don't want me over? Off course you want!" Cronus said and pushed by Mituna and went straight for his couch. Mituna closed the door and ran after him. "You're not supposed to be here! Tulip is coming over soon.. You need to leave!" Mituna yelled and tried to drag him off the couch. Cronus pulled Mituna down on him, "Come on, Mituna. Lets do as we always do, you must remember! If not.. Let me refresh your memory." Cronus lied and started kissing Mituna's neck. "Nggh NO! Don't touch me! Cronus, I don't want to! We didn't do this before, Latula said she was the only one I..." Mituna stopped before he continued struggling. He was about to start crying, he hated this. "Oh? Maybe because she doesn't know about this.." Cronus said as he flipped over so he was on top. "No, no no! Cronus, stop! S-s-stop.. I can't.. I can't..!" Mituna was breathing heavy, he was about to have a panic attack. "Oh calm down, Mituna. I haven't gotten laid in so long, Meenah ain't letting me in, but being with you seems to make her move faster. Just lay still, you're too retarded to know what you want anyway"

_Last night, Mituna had been walking past Cronus on the beach. He was looking at Meenah again, who was ignoring him.. again. "Hello.. Cronus.." Mituna had said to him as he walked up to him. As mean Cronus seemed, he did used to be his best friend, so maybe he could give it a try. "Oh hello twat-face." Cronus said and smirked to him. With this Meenah had actually turned to look at them. Cronus had noticed this. "what are you doing down here, asshat?" he asked. "Just.. taking a walk. Sorry, I don't mean to be a twat-face or an asshat.." Mituna said. "You're such an idiot.." Cronus sighed. "Sorry.." Mituna said again. Cronus pulled him close "Don't worry about it."  
"don't.. don't touch me, Cronus" "Why not? You like it, you're just too stupid to know it." Cronus said as he leaned in to kiss him. With this Meenah punched Cronus in the face. "Cronus! Oohh, you better have a good reason for THIS. Or Imma fuck you up right now" Meenah said, and god she was not pleased. He was protecting Mituna for Latula, but she was mostly jealous. And she hated it, she hated it with every part of her body. "Ey, Meenah! Jesus! ..Just making a move, not like I got a chance with you, right?" he got back up, damn it, Meenah could hit a punch. "Man, I don't give two shits that you don't have a chance with me. You stay the fuck away from Mituna, he is off limits to you and you know it you desperate little fucker!" Meenah yelled at him. "Wow, Meenah.. are you jealous?" Cronus smirked. "haha no! why the hell would I be that.." Meenah said before turning to Mituna. "Mituna, go home, if he bugs you again just tell me or Latula" she sent him off in the right direction, and Mituna walked home. "Like hell I'd be jealous.." Meenah said before walking off._

After a while Cronus had managed to make Mituna hard, he was still having a bit of a panic attack, crying, it was like he wasn't even there anymore. Cronus was about to get undressed as he heard the doorbell ring. "Shit.. be quiet you idiot, they'll go away" Cronus continued what he was doing. After a second ring on the door, Latula opened the door herself, she knew she was welcome there anyway. "Tuna, babe? ….." Latula stopped and stared at the two in the couch. "Cronus..? Cronus what the hell are you doing?!" Latula yelled at him in an angry voice. Cronus quickly got up "Latula it isn't what is seems like! I was just helping him!" Cronus lied again. "N-No he was being mean, Latula.. Mean.. Mean.." Mituna sat up and curled into a ball. "Latula, who are you gonna believe, me? Or the retard?"


	6. Always Love you

"I can't believe you did that, Latula. You should be glad he didn't report this, young girl."  
"Yes mom, I know.. But I had a good reason!" Latula replied to her mother.  
"Violence is never the answer, Latula. Look, I know this whole thing with Mituna is hard on you, and that you want to protect him, but violence isn't the answer." Her mother sat down next to Latula. "It won't happen again, I swear" Latula sighed. "Off course it won't, you scared the damn boy" her mother laughed and Latula had to join in. thankfully her mother was really understanding.

This day had barley started and Latula had already beat up Cronus. She did warn him though, to be fair.

_"Latula, who are you gonna believe, me? Or the retard_?" Latula remember how much more angry she got after that last line. She had jumped on him after that, beating the shit out of him before Mituna told her to stop. Mituna must have gotten so scared by the whole thing. Right now Mituna was at his house with his father, they decided not to tell him what had happened. Latula was gonna come over as soon as she could so they could actually enjoy the day together.

Latula was already on her way, going fast on her skateboard.

As she arrived, Mituna opened the door and dragged her inside, hugging her tight. "ngh I missed you, Tulip.." he let go of her and led her upstairs to his room. "I missed you too, Tuna!" Latula smiled as she got up to his room. Mituna and Latula was getting along just fine, Mituna loved to listen to her talk about their times together, and Latula loved hanging with him. But off course she wished he could remember everything again. As they sat down on his bed, Mituna quickly hugged her again. "He was mean, Tulip.."  
Latula stroked his hair, trying to comfort him. "Yes, I know.. I'm sorry for all of this." "But Tulip didn't do anything wrong" Mituna sat up and looked at her, wiping away his tears. "I should have been there earlier, then it wouldn't have happened" Latula sighed. "No, no, Tulip don't blame yourself. You were just in time, you.. you saved me, Tulip." Mituna cried. Latula looked at him and smiled "I.. I will try not to blame myself, Tuna.. Promise." She stroked trough his hair, comforting him.

Mituna looked at her and smiled wide, wiping away his tears. "You shouldn't feel sad, Tulip. You're too beautiful and wonderful and.. You're just great, Tulip!"  
"Y-You think I'm beautiful?" Latula blushed.  
Mituna actually still liked Latula, even if he didn't remember, he found her pretty and nice, and he liked her.  
"Mituna.. You know, if you don't.. remember, you don't have to be in a relationship with me. Even if I do want to, I can't force you to be with someone you can't even remember."  
"Nnnghh No, no, Tulip.. I want.. I can't.. I want to be with you.. You're great.. And you care for me.. And even if I don't remember, I still feel.. Strongly about you.." Mituna blushed and hid his face even more with his hair.

She stared at him for a few seconds before pulling him close, stroking trough his hair. "I won't leave unless you want me to, Tuna.. I will always love you"

"nnhh.. Thank you.. Tulip.. You're the best"

**Chapter 7 will be up as soon as I'm done with it. It is my fav chapter, with feels just.. I'm dying over it. So look forward to it holy jesus!**


	7. Forgive me

The next morning Latula woke up in Mituna's bed, she could hear some silent sobbing, but couldn't see Mituna.  
"Tuna..?" Latula sat up, looking around the room before seeing Mituna in the corner, crying.  
"Tuna, what's wrong?" Latula walked over to him and sat next to him. She pulled him close and hugged him. "Nnhh.. T-Tulip.. No, no I can't.. Nhh.. I'm just.. No good"  
"No good? Where is this coming from? Off course you are, Tuna!" Latula dried his tears away before placing a kiss on his forehead.

"C-Cronus said I was too stupid to know what I wanted.. Do you think I'm.. I'm.. re.. ree- ngh Re-"  
"RADICAL!" Latula spoke quickly before he could finish, holding him close. "You're radical, Tuna. You're the most important person to me.. so don't.. Don't.. You're just radical, Tuna.. so please.. Don't think like that.."  
Tears were starting to form in Latula's eyes and Mituna quickly wiped them away as well with his own. He gave her a smile "Radical.. Tulip is radical too.."  
"Heh.. no one is as rad as us, babe" she smiled back.

"yeah!" Mituna got up, getting Latula with him. "We should go outside and enjoy the day, Tulip~" he grinned as he ran outside with her.

A while later they were in the park and Latula had been skating carefully near Mituna. "Tulip.. Could I try your skateboard?" Mituna asked. Latula stopped right away and handed it to him "Go ahead, Tuna, just be careful" she smiled and helped him on. "This is hard, Tulip" he was struggling to keep balance, but Latula helped him. "You're radical, Tuna. You're a natural.."  
"Really? ..How did you get so good, Tulip?"  
"..I learned from the best, Tuna." She smiled to him to hide a single tear as she remembered how they met, how much she missed the old times.. How much she wished everything could just go back to normal.

"Alright I'm gonna let go now, think you can do it?" Latula asked while walking fast next to him. Mituna nodded and Latula let go and watched him roll away. "Don't go too fast now, Tuna!" Latula yelled after him. Mituna tried his best to stay still on the skateboard, but short after Latula let go it went way too fast for him and he fell off the skateboard, hitting his head pretty hard. Latula ran down to him "Tuna, please be ok, oh fuck, fuck!" She sat down next to him, seeing all the blood and carefully turned Mituna around so she could look at him and check his pulse. "n-no, Tuna.. Please be ok, You can't leave me now.." Latula called 911, she find it hard to calm and explain to them what was going on while she was crying. She hung up and they were on their way as fast as they could. Latula carefully checked Mituna again, getting no signs of him being awake. "Tuna, please.. Don't leave me now, I won't manage without you. So please.. Please, don't die" She cried.

Later, Latula was in the hospital with Mituna's father. They still hadn't heard anything from the doctor and were worried sick. "I'm so sorry.. I never meant for this to happen" Latula kept apologizing to his father. "Latula, you know I don't blame you at all, you're like a part of this family."  
"But I let him try that stupid skateboard.. And now he might not even be alive!"  
Latula started to panic just thinking about it.  
"Calm down now, Latula. You know very well he would have tried his own skateboard sooner or later."  
As they spoke a doctor had finally come out to see them. "You two can come and see him now"  
"He's ok? He's alive?" Latula almost yelled at her, she was happy and still really nervous. What if something worse had happened to him, maybe he doesn't remember anything at all now.  
"Yes, he's ok. He's perfectly fine, just got a scar now. He seems ok with it."  
The doctor smiled to them as they led them to his room.  
first his father went in and hugged his son, "Son, you're fine! What a relief!"  
"nghh, Hi dad!" Mituna said as he hugged back, He smiled bright as his dad sat down next to him and Mituna saw Latula at the door almost in tears. "Tuna.. I'm so sorry, please forgive me"  
"I forgive you, Tulip, though.. Ach!" he twitched before he finished "Though you didn't do anything wrong" he smiled. Latula quickly went over and hugged him, he was still damaged from his last accident, but at least this time he was ok.  
"I was so worried, Tuna.." Latula cried, holding onto him.  
Mituna lifted her head and dried her tears. "I'm perfectly fine, Tulip" He smiled wide before he kissed her. Latula got surprised by his actions, "T-Tuna?"  
"Tulip, It's ok.. ngh ack!" He twitched again. "I remember everything."  
"Y-You remember..? ..You remember" Latula smiled as she kissed him again, oh how she had missed kissing him. Mituna held her tight, smiling wide. "I love you, Tuna! So much!" Latula kissed his cheek, not wanting to let go of Mituna ever again. "I love you too, Tulip" Mituna replied happily.

**The end!  
oh. My. God. I kept re-writing this chapter.  
I couldn't decide if I wanted to end with Mituna dying, Latula losing her memory as well, or if I wanted a happy ending.  
since I didn't want to hurt any kokoros, including my own I went with the happy ending. I do hope you guys like it!  
I was supposed to have this as 8 chapters, but I put the two last ones together.  
for my next fanfiction I want to write this story over again, only from Meenah and Cronus side of view, and more focus on them. But still the same event shit happening. Mostly because I feel sorry for Cronus, bby plz. Stay tuned 3**


End file.
